DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from grant Abstract) The primary objective of this study is 1) to establish population-based preference values for the EQ-5D's 243 health states for use in the US and 2) to compare EQ-5D health state values of the general population with those measured in the two largest minority populations in the US: Hispanics and non- Hispanic blacks. This application is in direct response to the recommendation by the US Public Health Service's Panel on Cost-Effectiveness in Health and Medicine to establish US-based weighting systems for preference-based health status measures, including the EQ-5D. The specific aims of the study are to: 1) determine preference values for 45 of the EQ-5D's health states through time trade-off (TTO) exercises conducted in a sample of the general US population and the two minority subpopulations; 2) compare the health state values of the two minority groups with those of the general US population; 3) based on the data collected for the 45 health states, impute values for the full set of 243 health states represented in the EQ-5D for the general US population; 4) compare the US population-based EQ-5D health state values with previously derived values for the United Kingdom; and 5)establish US population norms for self-reported health status as measured by the EQ-5D.